Mirror no kuni no Alice
by xXSolaine-GirlXx
Summary: Alice was lost in Joker Forest with a book borrowed from the Hatter Family. The next thing she knew, she switched places with her reflection. Alice is now in the land of Mirrors and is it just her or the roleholders in the Mirror Country look familiar!
1. Chapter 1

_**Yo! This is my 4**__**th**__** story~. I know I have to update my other stories but I want to try this story out and see where it goes. Read and Review!**_

_**Summary: Alice was just wandering around the forests of Wonderland and the next thing she knows, she's trapped in another country by her counterpart. Is it just her or does the role-holders in the Country of Mirrors look very familiar?**_

_**P.S.-It's Joker Season in Wonderland**_

_**~Happy Readings! ~**_

* * *

><p>(*)<p>

Alice Liddell, foreigner of Wonderland, Was just trying to find something to read at the tower but noticing that she read some of the books there and the rest weren't her type of books.

"Hey Julius, Gray, Nightmare I'm heading out to got to Blood's mansion to borrow a book, need anything?" Alice asks getting ready to leave for a while.

"No thanks" came the reply from Gray and Nightmare, while Julius just gave an 'hn', probably meaning no thanks.

"Bye~" Alice said, walking out of the tower and closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p>(*)<p>

Alice was now walking to the path of the Hatter's Mansion until she heard a gunshot near her.

"Hey! It's Onee-chan, she's come to play" Dee said still holding his scythe. "Hi Onee-chan, want to play?" Dum asks still pointing his gun at the path she just came.

"No thanks, I'm here to borrow a book, maybe we could play later" Alice suggested, Dee and Dum pouted but nodded.

"Boss isn't here, He says he's with a meeting somewhere" Dum explained.

"Don't you dare slack off on the job you two brats!" Elliot warned glaring daggers at the Bloody Twins.

"We weren't slacking off!" Dum protested returning the glare. "Yeah! Onee-Chan came to visit, dumb rabbit" Dee said, defending his brother.

Alice sensed that a fight was about to go out so she decided to talk to Elliot about something. "Elliot, can I borrow a book, please?" Alice asks hoping that Elliot would allow her.

"Of course, Just follow me" Elliot replied, he sent one last glare at Dee and Dum who sent back the glare.

"Are you sure Blood won't be mad?" Alice asks concern evident in her voice, worried that Blood might hurt Elliot because of her.

"Nah, Blood never gets mad over little things" Elliot replied soothingly stopping at one of the doors.

The library was fancy but comforting and had a few windows that let sunlight easily go to the inside of the Library. When Elliot and Alice went in the library Alice almost immediately found a book in one of the high shelves. The book's cover was new but the pages seemed old.

"Hey Elliot, Is there a ladder or something like that, that could help me reach the book?" Alice ask feeling a bit silly of asking for a ladder.

"Yup, Look behind you" Elliot answered.

When Alice looked behind her she saw a ladder perfect for climbing up shelves to get hard to reach books.

"Thanks!" Alice said climbing up the ladder and getting the book afterwards she then got the book and climbed down.

"Weird, I've never seen that book before" Elliot commented looking suspiciously at the book.

"Can I borrow it?" Alice asks holding the book to her chest.

"How much harm can a book do? Yeah, I guess you could" Elliot said still trying to remember if he's seen the book before.

"Thank you" Alice said gratefully smiling as she got out of the room and proceeded to walk out of the mansion but was stopped by some gunshots.

Dee and Dum (now in adult form) were dodging gunfire and throwing knives while Boris was shooting Dee and Dum with his gun. Dee and Dum already had a few scratches and mild wounds while Boris also had scratches and mild wounds but the three of them didn't mind but continued sparring with each other.

"Hey Alice!" Boris greeted dodging another knife aimed at his head. "Damn" Dee said as he missed his target.

"Hi Onee-Chan, wanna join our game" Dum greeted, he silently winced in pain as a bullet grazed his skin.

"N-no thanks" Alice stuttered out afraid that she or them might get seriously injured.

The sparring continued on, Alice was trying to find a way to stop the fight but then Boris scowled. "Damn it! Outta bullets!" he growled before smirking.

"Sorry to cut the fight short but I might get killed if I stay here without any weapons so I'll just borrow Alice" Boris said grabbing Alice by the arm and then carrying her bridal style.

"Hey!" Dum exclaimed glaring at the Cheshire Cat. "You can't take Onee-Chan, dumb cat" Dee agreed also glaring at Boris.

Alice gave both of them apologetic looks before Boris ran to the direction of the Amusement Park while Alice clutched her book tightly.

"Boris! Stop!" Alice yelled trying to get away from the cat's grasp on her body.

"What's wrong?" Boris asks curiosity in his eyes. Clearly he didn't know what he did wrong.

"You can't just drag me anywhere you want!" Alice said hotly glaring at Boris.

"Fine, but since were already at the Amusement Park, Let's stay here for a while" Boris offered taking her hand and dragging her to the Amusement Park.

"What book is this?" Boris asks, noticing the book in her hand. He snatched the book from her playfully looking at the cover.

"Boris! Give it back!" Alice exclaimed trying to get the book back but failing.

"Nope" Boris replied smugly, letting his guard down a little, Alice used this to her advantage, grabbing her book back.

"Now if you'll excuse me Boris, I have to go back to the Tower" Alice said, smiling at him.

"Since you're going there to, Why don't we both go" A new voice said.

Alice and Boris both saw Ace walking out of the forest, smile and all.

"S-sure" Alice said not sure if she could trust herself with the knight of hearts. Boris just growled at him, "I'll be fine Boris" Alice said to the Cheshire cat.

"…If you're sure Alice" Boris grudgingly replied before running to the Amusement Park to create havoc or something close to it.

Alice lead the way with Ace beside her, then Alice started to read the book she borrowed from the hatters, her mind only focusing on the book. No sooner that happened she found herself in a path at the forest she never explored before.

"Now I'm lost, I might have been hanging out with Ace too much" Alice said to herself closing the book and holding it in her right hand.

"Hello" A new voice greeted.

When Alice turned around, she was surprised to see a full body mirror but instead of a real reflection, Alice saw herself in a black and white checkered dress, having a scratch on each of her arms and holding a crystal vile in her left hand.

"Who are you?" Alice asks.

"I'm you, silly" Her reflection answered, giggling.

"H-how are you me, I'm me!" Alice replied slowly coming closer to the mirror.

"I'm you reflection, counterpart, whatever you name it" She answered smiling.

"How is this possible?" Alice asks, not believing what she's seeing.

"Let's just say that this is more natural than you think, I know you want to meet your sister again so here's the deal, Drink this potion and you'll meet Lorina or your mother again" Her reflection explained holding out the vile.

When Alice touched the mirror she found the vile in her hands.

"Just drink it" Her reflection said, smiling in anticipation.

'_Oh well, I guess I could trust her' _Alice thought, she then started to drink it but when she drank the last drop she felt herself being pulled into mirror.

The next thing she knew, Alice found herself in a dark surrounding with a full body mirror in front of her. Her reflection was wearing her clothes while she was wearing the checkered dress. Alice is now also holding the now empty vile and the book while her reflection was holding her vile that Peter made her drink before.

"W-what happened?" Alice asks, trying to reach her but she only touched glass.

Her reflection smiled an evil smile before answering. "Sorry sweetie, we just switched roles" she explained laughing.

"Who are you?" Alice demanded.

"Just call me Ecila" She answered before walking away not noticing that Alice still had the book.

Alice just stared; too shocked to do anything until she slowly sat on the floor thinking about what just happened.

After a few minutes of thinking she finally saw where she was in.

She was in a room with the lights switched off. Alice stood up to pen the lights and finally got a good look in the room she was in. The room she was in looked like her room back in Wonderland but a few things were missing and the room seemed darker but the full body mirror was still there.

She was inspecting the room until she heard a knock and someone's voice. "Ecila, are you still in there?" the new voice asks.

"I'm coming in" the voice warned, Alice then heard a _'click' _of the door being unlocked then what she saw made her gasp.

* * *

><p>(*)<p>

**Done! Sorry if it's short and sorry again that I'm not updating my other stories! Read and Review! Suggestions, Comments are welcome~ :) **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yo! This is my second chapter and I hope everyone enjoys it, Sorry if it's a long time since I've updated!. If some things get confusing just PM me and I'll explain it.**_

_**Read&Review~!**_

(*)

* * *

><p>"<em>Who are you?" Alice demanded.<em>

"_Just call me Ecila" She answered before walking away not noticing that Alice still had the book._

_Alice just stared; too shocked to do anything until she slowly sat on the floor thinking about what just happened._

_After a few minutes of thinking she finally saw where she was in._

_She was in a room with the lights switched off. Alice stood up to pen the lights and finally got a good look in the room she was in. The room she was in looked like her room back in Wonderland but a few things were missing and the room seemed darker but the full body mirror was still there._

_She was inspecting the room until she heard a knock and someone's voice. "Ecila, are you still in there?" the new voice asks._

"_I'm coming in" the voice warned, Alice then heard a 'click' of the door being unlocked then what she saw made her gasp._

(*)

* * *

><p>The man that opened the door was a regular role-holder but what made Alice gasp was that the man who entered looked like one of her friends from her world.<p>

The man just coldly glared at her, "You're not Ecila" he said before groaning. "This is not good, follow me" he said leaving and going into his workplace while Alice followed him.

"Who are you?" Alice asks trailing behind him.

"I'm Jordan Monrey, Ringer of Bells and you're Alice Liddell, foreigner of Wonderland" he introduced himself sitting down; he gestured for Alice to sit down on one of the seats.

"Monrey, that means you're related to Julius" Alice said.

His suddenly eyes turned cold when Alice mentioned Julius. "No" he answered coldly.

Silence fell between and Alice used this time to see her surroundings.

The workplace looked like the Clock Tower except for a few things. The desk was filled with different bells and a few tools, the bookshelves were filled with different books about mirrors and bells and such.

No one broke the silence until they heard a door crashing and someone entered the workplace.

(*)

* * *

><p>In Wonderland, Ecila was just humming to herself while going to the direction to one of the territories. In no time she's already going inside the Clock Tower.<p>

"Hey Guys" Ecila greeted

"Hey Alice, How was the trip?" Gray asks carrying stacks of paperwork.

"It was fine, wonderful" she answered

"Where's the book you said you were borrowing?" Julius asks, still doing his work.

"The book? I left it, I finished reading it" Ecila answered, 'Quick save' Ecila thought to herself.

"Where's Nightmare?" Ecila asks, hoping that her plan would work

"He's busy in the dream realm, he'll be out for a few minutes so I'm stuck doing his paperwork" Gray explained.

Ecila thought for a moment 'So far so good, in no time I'll be a perfect foreigner, I just hope The Country of Mirrors will do their part' she thought, observing the Clock Tower.

(*)

* * *

><p>"Good day Mr. Knight" Jordan greeted politely at the visitor. The visitor was wearing a scowl on his face and was carrying a bloody sack.<p>

"Tch, Don't call me knight" he growled dropping the bloody sack carelessly on the floor next to Jordan.

"Don't be so rude, we have a guest" Jordan said, gesturing at Alice.

"Alice, this is Zane, the knight of the Country of Mirrors" Jordan introduced. Getting the bloody sack and bringing out the items one by one.

"Don't call me that! I hate being compared to that idiotic knight" Zane growled, glaring at Jordan.

Jordan just shrugged. Alice saw that the items in the bloody sack were bloody bells. The bells are cracked in the sides and are almost covered in blood but Jordan just continued to fix it.

"So this is the foreigner in Wonderland, I don't see what's all the fuss about" Zane said, sitting down.

"What's that supposed to mean" Alice demanded coolly, keeping her temper in check.

"Nothin' just saying that you're not as pretty as I thought you'd be" Zane replied calmly but had a hint of amusement in his voice.

Alice just glared at him and just looked at Jordan's work. He was fixing the bells with great care but there's something distant in his eyes.

Alice was about to ask Jordan what's wrong but stopped herself. She just arrived and she's not about to stay and get attached to any of the role-holders in the Country of Mirrors but Jordan saw a bit of worry in her eyes.

"Alice, Are you all right?" Jordan asks

"Yeah, just wondering when can I go back to Wonderland" Alice explained showing Jordan the vile Ecila tricked her into drinking.

"I don't know how to get you back but maybe the Queen might be of help" Jordan told her, then added "Zane will take you there"

"Wait! I've never signed up to be a babysitter to a foreigner!" Zane exclaimed

"You owe me" Jordan said calmly stopping his work and looking at Zane expectantly.

"Fine but I'll pick her up tomorrow" Zane grumbled, leaving.

Zane left and slammed the door shut. Alice winced a bit at the brutality but Jordan seemed used to it.

A few minutes of silence, Alice was watching Jordan fixing the bells. Alice was reminded on how she always insists on watching Julius fix the clocks even if he insists that she should go.

"You'll be staying in one of the guest rooms, I'll be inspecting Ecila's room to see if I can help you" Jordan explained, stopping at his work. He still has about half a dozen more bells to finish. "I'm tired, I'll finish this later" Jordan said, standing up and going upstairs, temporarily forgetting that Alice was there.

After a few minutes, Alice heard footsteps coming her way and she thought for a moment that it was Jordan but she saw another guy enter the room.

"Who are you!" The guy asks, staring in shock at Alice.

(*)

* * *

><p>Ecila went up to Alice's room and tried to find anything interesting.<p>

"Horrible taste" Ecila commented, holding one of Alice's dress. "Book worm, huh?" Ecila said, seeing the pile of books on top of Alice's bed.

"Not bad, but so not my style" Ecila said, sitting down on the beds edge and began to think of what she knows about Wonderland and her plan.

'…So, If all turns well I'll be he foreigner and Alice will just be another bell in Jordan's pile' she thought evilly.

After thinking for a few minutes, she decided to go downstairs and see if she could find any useful information and to spend some time with Heartlands role-holders.

"Hey Alice!" Ace greeted, coming into the Tower and giving Julius the bloody sack full of clocks.

"Hi Ace! How've you been?" Ecila asks, sitting down on the sofa.

"I'm fine, Hey Alice sorry for loosing you back in the forest, at least you got out alive, right?" Ace asks his smile intact.

"Yeah, no biggie" Ecila calmly answered, smiling brightly.

The day went by smoothly, not one of the role-holders suspecting that they're beloved foreigner has been replaced by her reflection and Ecila wouldn't have it any other way.

(*)

* * *

><p>"Who are you?, Never mind, What are you doing here?" The guy asks, glaring at Alice.<p>

"It's Ecila's doing, don't release your anger out on her" Jordan answered, coming down the stairs looking a bit tired.

The guy groaned in frustration but then smiled calmly at Alice. "I'm Liam Ringmarc" Liam introduced himself, sitting down on one of the chairs next to Alice.

"Hi, I'm Alice Liddell" Alice introduced herself holding out her hand.

"I already know" Liam said, shaking her hand.

There was a silence surrounding the three of them until Liam broke it. "How did you get here?" he asks Alice.

Alice then explained what happened to her and Ecila; she then showed the vial that Ecila used to have. "It's the work of one of us counter-parts" Liam commented.

Before Alice could ask anything more, "Alice, it's getting late, you should go to your room and rest, we'll discuss more in the morning" Jordan suddenly said.

"Where am I going to stay?" Alice ask.

"Second floor, third door on the left" Liam and Jordan answered simultaneously.

"Alright, thanks for everything" Alice thanked, then going upstairs.

(*)

* * *

><p>"Do you think she's in danger?" Liam asks Jordan who was now continuing his work on fixing the bells.<p>

"As long as she doesn't get involved too much, we'll be fine" Jordan answered but not sounding too sure of himself.

"So, in the end it's still the caterpillar's job to look into it" Liam said gruffly.

"It's the best we could do" Jordan explained, stopping in his work slightly.

(*)

* * *

><p>Alice went inside and found herself a nightgown to wear. Alice has got to admit, the room she's staying at didn't look bad, it also looked very welcoming and nice.<p>

When Alice hit her head on the pillow and rested herself on the bed, she went right to sleep but she felt a feeling, the same feeling she always had every time Nightmare visited her dreams.

"Good Night, Miss Alice, I am Vision and this is the dream realm" A voice whispered next to her ear.

(*)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry if it's short, next one will be longer! Hope you enjoyed this chapter~ Sorry if there's any mistake!<br>**_


End file.
